Dance For Me
by bestia
Summary: For fans of More Than Meets The Eye. A look


**Disclaimer and Warning!  
**  
(Ok, if you are not a fan of male/male relationships, also known as  
homosexuality, yaoi or slash….  
Do Not Read!  
It's that simple! If you flame me, I will hunt you down and consume your  
children! Er…maybe just your dog. In any case, this story if for fans of my  
other story, "More Than Meets The Eye", a side story with Ahhmal and Mozie.  
Ahhmal is my own character, but Mozenrath is certainly not. The lyrics are  
from Kevin Devine's song, "Dance For Me".)

_"I'm looking at you through a wine glass  
I'm watching the light play games with your face"_

Mozenrath ran his finger in forced idle way across the lip of his glass. Around and about, he watched the moonlight filtering from the only window in the room. It was high and off crafted glass, splintering and dancing upon everything. Ahhmal however, across the sea of black that was the dinning room table, was enraptured. While he had long come to grips that he was indeed here, and that he indeed had but a night to spend with his lover, he found himself unable to do much but drink in his image.

Mozenrath's face was pooled in the dusky-like glow that pooled the room, caught by the unearthly glow of his rare, pale skin. But Mozenrath himself didn't seem to care, nor recognize, refusing to look Ahhmal in the face. Ahhmal pushed away from the table, and walked across to the sorcerer, cupping his face in concern.

"Tired?"

There was a soft, impregnated reply,

"No."

Ahhmal continued, filling the painful void of silence, a shrieking hole  
between the two. He wanted to say, **"I'm sorry. No, I'm beyond sorry. I deserved...-".**

" I'm sorry I had to wake you up like this, but I guess it was kinda important."

He laughed, the sound bouncing off the walls in an inappropriate way, a  
feeling that sufficed. Mozenrath let the silence that followed sit, or he seemed to, and Ahhmal squirmed.

Allah, he'll never forgive me.

" I'm not awake, so you did no harm."

Ahhmal was beyond confused by that calm, simple declaration

" What do you mean, of course you are, I'm right here."

He put his hand on Mozenrath's arm, desperate to confirm that. Mozenrath winced, and he looked up. Ahhmal's heart leapt, thinking they'd finally make eye contact, finally reconnect, but Mozenrath looked past him, a glint in the dark the only visible sign his black eyes were open.

His words seemed searched for, carefully formed.

" I'm dreaming Ahhmal. Or rather ghost of Ahhmal. I know this much."

He stood up quickly, his words becoming faster, his arms coming to  
illustrate his point with explaining motions.

"Oh, it's quite common. I've dreamt – Never mind, Listen to me babbling like  
this, you probably have plenty more people to haunt. I'll just go lie down  
and wait to wake up, if it's all the same to you."

He started to turn, and Ahhmal's hurt expression was gone unseen. It's better this way. Roused from your sleep by someone who claims to be a long lost lover you specifically remembering killed?

Silly.

"_I'm tracing my mouth with your finger,  
I'm trying to pick up your taste"_

"Mozenrath, why are you doing this?" Ahhmal called after him, his arms and  
hands hanging useless at his sides. Mozenrath stopped, but did not turn as Ahhmal continued.

"I explained to you, I did! Look, I know it's hard to believe, and it is for  
me too. Why me? Why am I allowed a night with the living when so many more never will be? But please, the sun's going to rise, why would you want to waste this?"

Ahhmal swallowed the knot in his throat after speaking his piece.

Mozenrath snapped.

"Waste what Ahhmal?" he snapped, spinning back around. The glint in his eyes was burning, like simmering coals.

" This is nothing! I am nothing! And neither are you. I'm going to wake up  
and everything will be just like it's been for 12 years! What do you want  
from me, to make a fool of myself? Damn you!"

He strode faster than possible to Ahhmal, four quick steps, and raised his  
hand as to strike him.

"Damn you!"

The curse died in his throat as calloused, (familiarly so), fingers wrapped  
around his wrist and consequently stopped his hit. He breathed hard, wrenching in attempt to get away only once.

" I'll show you I'm real." Ahhmal declared.

Mozenrath watched, detached as the hand slid up his arm and guided him ford.  
He barely contained a yelp of surprise as their lips joined, then collapsed  
into the motion.

_"And will you dance for me?"_

Mozenrath breathed deep, holding the breath, and realized in a burst, that  
if he was dreaming…

This was the most real dream he had ever had.

A quick breath.

His hands felt self-conscious, and faltered between his sides and up.  
Somewhere amid Ahhmal's focus on the juncture of their lips, he found them  
in his grasp, and set them purposefully on his sides.

_"Two more drinks and I'll forget everything  
I can't remember your face by the time I get home"_

Ahhmal gasped a bit against Mozenrath's lips when his sides were clutched in  
what would surely be a bruise in the morning.

They ran their hands on each other's faces, shoulders, recalling planes they  
thought they had forgot. Drinking in the taste, the memory, of one another. Something desperate whirled in Mozenrath's mind like a mantra.

'**This damn Citadel, it won't let me remember this'**

He complied, as they were pulled closer.

" I don't want to wake up, Allah please"

"Mozenrath, just believe for me."

"I am. I'm almost forgetting…why this can't happen."

_"I can't remember your face by the time I get home"_

"I killed you", Mozenrath choked out as strong arms wrapped about him,  
drawing him close, but slow. Ahhmal smiled something sad and fond, and said his own whispered confession, his hands tangling in Mozenrath's hair, his fingers rough against the sorcerer's scalp but cherished all the same.

"And I cheated on you."

He suddenly had an idea, an idea that made him grip Mozenrath's shoulders,  
turning him so their faces looked up into one another's.

"We can forgive each other."

It was a plea. A smiling, boyish, _painfully_ innocent plea, Ahhmal's grin  
completing it all. Mozenrath snorted, but his face was a wildly relieved smile.

"Stupid romantic".

His fingers, however, traveled slowly up Ahhmal till they linked somewhere  
behind his neck.

"Stubborn brat" Ahhmal said, a laugh in his expression as their bodies made  
their way to the tableside, smooth and shinning in the moonlight.

_"You're a photograph in an album; peeling plastic, yellowed pages."  
_

Mozenrath winced as his back was cut into by the table edge, then  
shivered, as he was lead to lie full upon it. He looked up questioningly.

Ahhmal's eyes were dancing, like he had been waiting all his life to say  
what he whispered excitedly next.

His afterlife, Mozenrath reminded himself.

"Mozenrath, I know we only have a night. But do you want to make it worth while?"

While his tone was unsure, his face was just as mischievous as Mozenrath  
remembered. Mozenrath's heart stopped. He was numb. He let himself be kissed again, and coaxed to kiss back, then jumped as hot hands, hot and human, quested up his shirt.

"Ahhmal…" he started.

"I've missed you so much Mozenrath."

Mozenrath started to panic, image after unpleasant image, things of his  
darkest childhood nightmares, flashed in his eyes, Ahhmal's hands unrelenting.  
His skin flushed.

_"Tainted by so many fingerprints!"_

"Ahhmal, stop!"

Ahhmal looked confused as he was pushed up and away.

"What's the matter, I know its kind of fast, but-"

"You don't understand!" Mozenrath accused, quick to scramble to an upright  
position and backing away.

" It's not that simple! I'm dirty!" His words were wild and spiraling. "You don't know, you don't know what he did, what I let happen." His voice cracked and the ground immediately below his eyes glittered. "God dammit, I was saving myself for you!"

There. It was out, and Mozenrath looked to the floor, feeling ridiculously  
tall as his arms looped about himself.

There was no answer.

Ahhmal's fists clenched, shaking. Beneath the curtain of his bangs from  
his bowed head, his face was stone. His eyes burned with the fires of a robbed man.

"Ahhmal?" Mozenrath quested, unsure. He couldn't take it, Ahhmal so far away  
and silent in the dark.

"I know", Ahhmal, said, his words soft. "I know and I've seen." His voice was clipped and cutting. Mozenrath's gut twisted.

"I thought you'd understand," he said.

_"I need to remember this,  
I need you to dance  
For  
Me."_

"God Mozenrath, do you think I would look at you any different?" Ahhmal's voice was frustrated. Mozenrath was relieved, but it wasn't that simple.

"It's not that simp-"

"Mozenrath," he pulled the sorcerer to him again, a constant need lately, and said  
into his hair, his chin resting atop his head,

"Mozenrath, if I could slit him navel to nose, I would. If I could go back in time  
and stop everything, I would. I can't, and I'm sorry."

Mozenrath let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, and started to  
laugh quietly, and disturbing as it was, Ahhmal let him do it, his lips  
traveling down.

"Mozenrath, just, please-"

_"And will you dance for me?"_

"Believe for me."

" I do".

And they sought each other out again, their bodies melding for a final,  
climatic time.

_"Cause I won't remember this in the morning"_

Mozenrath snapped from his bed with a gasp, and immediately hid his face in  
his hands, as morning light flooded the sad, tired man's room.

"Just a dream"


End file.
